iron_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ironeye's Army
Ironeye's Army The army has served during many different wars and has yet to fail Ironeye. The army is lead by Ironeye and Melindia. Dragons Surtun Vengeance- He can blind and suffocate with clouds of choking vapor!He is orange and red with scales that simmer like flames. He shrieks to warn of his deadly approach. Uqurum Black- He rains brimstone down on enemies in judgement! He has scales as black as midnight's sleep. He is a strong, high flier with lofty aspirations. Nothing can hold this dragon back. Azuplos Silver- He cracks the very earth asunder with bolts of lightning! He has scales as silver as the lonely moon. He smashes things that get in the way with powerful claws. This one has strength. Jikidor Ichor- He breathes lightning and scorches the very air!He has scales of sparkling blue, gold, and green. He is an intelligent dragon with dexterous claws. This one is an excellent crafter. Equxol Dark He has scales as dark as twilight. He has great plates of bone that form a strong, protective armour. Nothing can defeat this dragon. Vaalor Vivid- He breathes a howling wind of ice and snow! He has vivid scales of blinding brightness. Heravages all who dare stand in the way. This one is thorough and precise. Quphox Gold- He drips poison from venomous fangs and claws! He has scales as gold as the burning sun.He crackles with visible rage and has piercing eyes. This one is dangerous. Hurio Indigo He blazes in the night like the raging inferno of a volcano! He has scales as indigo as poisonous flowers. He brings death without mercy. This one shrouds the land in darkness, dominating all. Suoquo Dream- He is a burned dragon, scarred by dragon flame!He has scales that shimmer with the colours of the rainbow. He is a destroyer of worlds. This one is an egalitarian, showing disdain for all! Libuzz Vengeance- He leaves the land a blasted, frozen waste! He is an orange and red dragon with scales that shimmer like flames. He is a ponderous, slow dragon. Given a choice, this one prefers to sit atop a hoard. Seaqold Light- He is a gruesome killer who leaves the battlefield awash with blood! He has scales as light as the dawn. He is a ponderous, slow dragon. Given a choice, this one prefers to sit atop a hoard. Niruth the Mysterious One Not much is known about this dragon except that he uses water and fire in battle. Cyborg Army These are the main members: There are over 200 animals in the army. These are the lieutenants of the army. SteelTooth- Steeltooth was a cat that Ironeye found, this poor cat was on the verge of dying so Ironeye rescued him and turned him into a cyborg. The cat was very thankful and would be honored to fight alongside Ironeye. He has claws and has sharp teeth. Big Bear A normal bear who was hunted, and Ironeye rescued him. Ironeye turned him into a cyborg.Big Bear is loaded with Sharp claws+teeth and has an eye like Ironeye because it got poked out by a hunter. Big bear has a chest cannon and sharp spikes on his back. He also has enhanced strength. Diamond Back- Diamond back is a cyborg snake. The snake has venom filled fangs and has a laser launcher and is small enough to infiltrate the enemy without being noticed and causes havoc. Gears the Lazy Gears the Lazy is a cyborg sloth who is slow but powerful and methodically attacks his enemies. He is strong and has claws and has a gear cannon which makes it fire faster and bigger blasts! DAWG- DAWG is a dog who has enhanced strength, speed, and senses. He is careless and rushes into battle.He is equipped with an enhanced sonic howl and knows a few dragon shouts. Reguf the Strong Reguf is a cyborg gorilla. He has his own armor that is attached to his body. It allows him to have super jumping abilities and strength. It is also equipped with lasers and ion cannons. It also grants him heavy armor. Big Grey- Big Grey is a cyborg elephant. He has enhanced speed and strength and can be mounted. He is used to take out big towers and hard to reach enemy planted defenses. The Shadow Slayers Karzoof Kazoof is a young magic wielder who shows great potential. General Ironeye is training him well and every day he is becoming stronger. He lacks confidence. Big Def He is a big powerful figure with unmatchable strength and raw power. He is also pretty smart. Tiny Tiny is small but powerful. "Silent" Silent is a skilled assassin. Dead Fish Dead Fish cannot die. Fire Dog Fire Dog wields fire and uses fire based attacks. Other members Humans Human hunters The PEACE RESISTANCE The Flaming Skulls The undead Skulls The Cyborg Humans. Gallery = Download (6).jpg|The skeleton army Flame skeleton lvl 1 by aaronmiller-d5szqe1.jpg|The head of the Flaming Skull army Silent.jpg|"Silent"|link="Silent" Download (5).jpg|Big Def|link=Big Def 29338.jpg|Karzoof|link=Karzoof Fire dog by chasedowntown-d3jtp5g.jpg|Fire Dog|link=Fire Dog Cool-dragon-hd-photos-2-3-s-307x512.jpg|Niruth the Mysterious One 1823009.jpg|Equxol Dark 3d-dragon-4-6-s-307x512.jpg|Azuplos Silver Images (7).jpg|Hurio Indigo Images (6).jpg|Surtun Vengeance Images (4).jpg|Dead Fish|link=Dead Fish Gamera1999.jpg|Uqurum Black Bugep5VCQAA8p59.png|Ironeye is on the Right. Jikidor Ichor is on the left Dragon3.jpg|Vaalor Vivid Dragon2.jpg|Suoquo Dream Dragon1.jpg|Quphox Gold Art-Sandara-dragon-fire-830674.jpeg|Libuzz Vengeance god_dragon_by_rez_art-d5ofmkb.jpg|Seaqold Light = All rights belong to their original owners! Category:Army Category:Iron Powers